beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade Legends
:Not to be confused with the Legend Beyblades, another Hasbro series Beyblade Legends is an upcoming Beyblade main toy line series created by Hasbro to succeed the Beyblade: Shogun Steel series. Officially announced at the American International Toy Fair 2014, it was described as featuring "all the characters from the history of the Beyblade series". YouTuber zankye first reported this on some of his videos claiming Hasbro will "re pack older beyblades"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l-HHZ6PFKt8https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgPWztG9Xr4 and stating "I believe Metal Fight Beys that was my understanding"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wgPWztG9Xr4. It will rerelease Beyblades beginning from Beyblade: Metal Fusion, in addition to tops from Beyblade: Metal Masters and Hyperblades with new Beystadiums, 2-Packs and a new version of the Super Vortex Battle Set. It is currently slated for a worldwide release in July 2014Nelvana exclusively confirmed this with Beyblade Wiki. Overview Sometime early-January 2014, the series was unofficially announced by YouTuber zankye by commenting on one of his videos. He stated "that Hasbro is going to re pack older beyblades and Launch them as Beyblade Legends this is confirmed and will be this year﻿﻿". On another video when asked what he meant by this information, he stated "I believe Metal Fight Beys that was my understanding". From February 16-19, 2014, Hasbro appeared at the year's American International Toy Fair 2014 to promote their latest toys, including BeyWarriors BeyRaiderz. There, a representative officially revealed Beyblade Legends and described it as featuring "all the characters from the history of the Beyblade series" with a targeted release for fall 2014. A press release was later indirectly released as well. On April 25, 2014, Nelvana exclusively confirmed with Beyblade Wiki that "Legends will start from Metal Fusion" and "Hasbro won't be reproducing tops from series 1-3". They also confirmed its fall 2014 release date. They acknowledged the disappointment that Original Series Blades were not going to be included but expressed enthusiasm of seeing Beyblade: Metal Fusion and Beyblade: Metal Masters Beys "back in the mix". On May 13, 2014, Nelvana also exclusively confirmed with Beyblade Wiki Beyblade Legends will see the return of Hyperblades. On May 26, 2014, Nelvana once again exclusively confirmed with Beyblade Wiki that the line would not be releasing in fall 2014 anymore because it will instead "be hitting retail August 2014" and they revealed an "associated website is anticipated to launch end of July". On June 2, 2014, Nelvana would again exclusively confirm with Beyblade Wiki "the Beyblade Legends line will be launching online and instores in July". On June 5, 2014, Nelvana exclusively told Beyblade Wiki that "when legends comes out", they will "likely bring them" to the Beyblade Shop. On June 26, 2014, zankye uploaded a new video with the first official exclusive look at the Beyblade Legends line. He was contacted by Nelvana and the Beyblade Shop to promote the products prior to releasing them. zankye received what he described as the "first wave" including Storm Pegasus 105RF, Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF, Hades Kerbecs BD145DS, Twisted Tempo 145WD, Lightning L-Drago 100HF, Burn Fireblaze 135MS and Rock Leone 145WB with giveaways planned for all of them. He also confirmed the Beyblades use printed stickers not only on the Face Bolts but the Energy Rings as well. Aside from this, the Beyblades remained unchanged from their original versions except for the Metal Fusion rereleases using different coloring for their stickers. Additionally, Collector Cards were not included with any tops. Back views of the packaging also unveiled one of the unnamed two Stadiums for the series. It was using a yellow color and featured a shape that was previously used in the Cosmic Pegasus Beystadium, Hades Gate Beystadium, Meteor Fire Beystadium, Darkhelm FX Beystadium and Blazing Dojo Beystadium. Press Release A press release indirectly released by Hasbro has detailed the line. BEYBLADE LEGENDS 2014 PRODUCT DESCRIPTIONS In fall 2014, BEYBLADE collectors and fans are rewarded with the introduction of the BEYBLADE LEGENDS line, representing a chance to get their hands on the best of the best of the BEYBLADE brand! Fans can complete their ultimate collections and battle for BEYBLADE dominance with tops and sets featuring the most popular and exciting characters in BEYBLADE history. New BEYBLADE LEGENDS products for 2014 include: BEYBLADE LEGENDS BEYBATTLE Top Assortment (Ages 8 years & up/Approx. Retail Price: $8.99/Available: Fall 14) At last, the most popular and iconic tops from the BEYBLADE line are back! Must-haves for any collector, the BEYBLADE LEGENDS BEYBATTLE Tops are customizable, five piece performance battling tops featuring characters from throughout the brand’s history. Each pack includes one BEYBLADE LEGENDS BEYBATTLE Top, one ripcord launcher, and one BEYBLADE assembly tool. Each sold separately. Available at most major retailers nationwide and HasbroToyShop.com. BEYBLADE LEGENDS BEYSTADIUM Assortment (Ages 8 years & up/Approx. Retail Price: $9.99/Available: Fall 14) Where BEYBLADE battles are fought and won! Each BEYBLADE LEGENDS BEYSTADIUM arena in the assortment features classic BEYBLADE styling and design. With two BEYSTADIUM designs to choose from, BEYBLADE fans can plan a strategy and customize their tops for each competition. Each pack includes one BEYBLADE LEGENDS BEYSTADIUM. Each sold separately. Available at most major retailers nationwide and HasbroToyShop.com. BEYBLADE LEGENDS 2 PACK Top Assortment (Ages 8 years & up/Approx. Retail Price: $15.99/Available: Fall 14) Battle head-to-head with the BEYBLADE LEGENDS 2 PACK Top assortment! Assortment includes two iconic, high-performance BEYBLADE LEGENDS BEYBATTLE tops, each featuring five specialized parts allowing fans to build for attack, balance, defense, or stamina. Each pack includes two BEYBLADE LEGENDS BEYBATTLE Tops, two ripcord launchers, and one BEYBLADE assembly tool. Each sold separately. Available at most major retailers nationwide and HasbroToyShop.com. BEYBLADE LEGENDS HYPERBLADE Assortment Set (Ages 8 years & up/Approx. Retail Price: $9.99/Available: Fall 14) Strategy and customization are key with the BEYBLADE LEGENDS HYPERBLADE assortment, featuring some of the most popular BEYBLADE characters. The Fusion Wheel of each HYPERBLADE top can be configured in two different ways, allowing BEYBLADERs to adjust their battle tactics throughout the competition. Each pack includes one BEYBLADE LEGENDS HYPERBLADE Top, one ripcord launcher, and one BEYBLADE assembly tool. Each sold separately. Available at most major retailers nationwide and HasbroToyShop.com. BEYBLADE LEGENDS SUPER VORTEX BATTLE Set (Ages 8 years & up/Approx. Retail Price: $29.99/Available: Fall 14) LET IT RIP right out of the box with the BEYBLADE LEGENDS BEYBATTLE Set! Each pack includes two exclusive BEYBLADE LEGENDS tops, two ripcord launchers, two BEYBLADE assembly tools, and an iconic high-action BEYSTADIUM arena. Available at most major retailers nationwide and HasbroToyShop.com. Products Tops Beyblade: Metal Fusion *BB-28: Storm Pegasus 105RF *BB-30: Rock Leone 145WB *BB-43: Lightning L-Drago 100HF *BB-59: Burn Fireblaze 135MS Beyblade: Metal Masters *BB-70: Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F *BB-88: Meteo L-Drago LW105LF *BB-99: Hades Kerbecs BD145DS *BB-104: Twisted Tempo 145WD Stadiums *Beyblade Legends Stadium Videos Video:Beyblade at the Hasbro 2014 Toy Fair Showroom Video:Beyblade LIVE Event June 26th 2014 by Zankye at 8PM BEYBLADE LEGENDS Video:Beyblade Legends BB-28 Storm Pegasis 105RF Unboxing Giveaway Exp Jul 20 Video:Beyblade Legends BB-30 Rock Leone Review Unboxing Giveaway Expires July 27th 2014 Video:Beyblade Legends BB-43 Lightning L-Drago 100HF Review Unboxing Giveaway Expires July 27th 2014 Video:Beyblade Legends BB-59 Burn Fireblaze 135MS Review Unboxing Giveaway Expires July 27th 2014 References Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Hasbro